Fools Moon
by animefangirl32
Summary: This story is COMPLETELY off the Wolf's Rain story line. The main character is a wolf that can disguise herself as a human and hates humans from the bottom of her soul, find out why...
1. Chapter 1

Yay, my first werewolf story! WHEEEEEEE……!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I always hated them, those humans. With they're putrid expressions. They think they've taken over this planet. Hmph, yeah right…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get away!" The human yelled. I snarled with hunger and stepped closer. My eyes were glaring straight at him. The pain in my chest was just too much. The rainwater had almost drowned the entire park

"_Why?!_" I barked. Tears had started to fall from my face.

"'why?'" he repeated.

"Because you're a monster," He laughed.

"I thought you were just some cute girl who just lived next door, but I guess I was just an ass," He started to laugh uncontrollably. That got me pissed.

I felt my body weaken. _How could a monster like him still live like this?_ I asked myself.

" _So the only reason you liked me was for my looks?" _I asked. I felt so betrayed.

"Sure, why not?" he asked casually.

I growled and snapped and ran towards him, I opened my mouth which showed white glistening teeth and then…

It was all over in an instant, blood dripped from my lips, his blood, and I scuffed a bit. He deserved it…didn't he…?

My name is Celina. I'm not truly a human in any way. I'm truly a wolf, but my magical family airloom disguises my true form. I don't know how it actually works so I can't really explain it to you. My human name is Samantha Jonathon. I live in an apartment in downtown New York with the only friend I will ever have, Macey Jones. In my human form I am about 16 and have long brown hair that I usually put in a ponytail.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was just a pup at around three months of age, Leila had given me a special pendant with a golden chain to hold it. Leila was my grandmother, the wife of the pack leader, Greth.

The pendant itself was a deep bronze around the edge. The center was golden and had two shapes that looked like yin-yang symbols, but was not connected and had different colors. The one at the top right was a deep blue swirl that had a blue snake on it, on the bottom left was a red swirl that held a hawk on it.

Leila had opened her mouth to release it, I picked it up with my mouth and tasted the flavor. It was bitter and sour, but before i knew it a burning sensation had slipped down my throat and I spit it out immediately.

"What do you think you are doing?" Leila snapped with anger.

"I-It hurt my throat" I responded quietly.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" She demanded. "This is the sacred pendant that has been passed down so many generations ago, this is the thing that will let you pass to freedom ."

"Fr-Freedom?" I asked.

But before she could say another word, a sound that sounded like thunder startled us. We all started to listen intently for which direction it came from. We sniffed the air to see if we could identify the new scent, but a coming thunderstorm had mixed with the scent.

I sat there, baffled. All the adults of our pack were just standing there, in defence mode looking in all directions, just as confused as I was.

Then I heard barking, but this bark was not from our species. It was our close cousins, the dogs. The biggest betrayers of the wild. They all held the same characteristics we had, but they worked for the 'It' s. My mother had told me a story about them.

A long time ago, before the sky was created and the 'It' s walked amongst the earth, wolves were the gods of the earth. When the monkeys had finally evolved into what they are now, we wolves promised to stay together and protect one another. All had gone well, until one of the wolves had turned on us. It had become friends with a baby human and was living in luxury from then on. At first, most wolves were disgusted about the turn of events, but eventually one by one they began to turn on us, too. Generation after generation, they had evolved to suit their locations and owners. Some became fat and lazy, while others became strong and brave. We on the other hand had not changed over hundreds of years.

Our pack and other packs still decide to like their living styles to keep up the honor of the wolf...


	3. Chapter 3

Thump, Thump! I couldn't tell if it was my heart or the stomps of the large 'It'.'It' had a large plethora of hairs around his chin and was at least three times bigger than Greth . Two big dogs were beside him and the were all drooling hate.

"Heh, looks like we found some fresh meat," said one of them.

"W-what do you want?" asked Leila commandingly.

The two dogs started to circle and stalk Leila in a snarl in their breathes.

"Oh, look who it is? Its the old grandma. You scare us SO much," the other dog chuckled.

I was scared and angry at the same time. I hadn't known if I should speak up or stay quiet. But before I could do anything the large 'It' got out, what had looked made out of wood, a large stick thing and shot the sky. Just like thunder, I reminded myself.

Panic broke out and everyone was confused and frightened.

"Leila? Greth?" I looked for them over the commotion, but before I knew it someone had kicked me behind a big bush.

In less than five minutes, about ten of those thunderous sounds had erupted. I was on the ground and barely moving. I had been kicked and stepped on in the quarrel and had landed on some big rocks. Blood slowly dripped from all over my body. The pain was excruciating and ached my body. With the left over energy, I looked up to see the large 'It' hovering above me with the large stick poiting at me. Suddenly, another shadow had got in front of the large 'It'. I was so exhausted that I just fell asleep.

When I woke up I found myself not in a forest, but an 'It' home. I had only seen one of these sanctuaries from a time our pack was passing by an 'It' town. I had seen little 'It' s running around and heading back to there warm dens.

I looked around to examine my surroundings. Just then I heard a sound from behind me. I looked back to see a female 'It', but she was smaller and looked less harmful than the big 'It'. Behind her was a black cat. The black cat had white paws and a white star on its head. My mother told us to just ignore them, they were neither good friends or easy food.

The 'It' sat down on the ground and looked at me. I was scared and confused.

"Don't be scared," said the cat.

"She's a nice Master," she said happily.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked it.

"Well you see John, this humans father, was hunting for your kind and my Master had saved you from being killed," She said while walking around me.

"Sh-she did?" I asked myself.

Why would a human do something for me? I am nothing more than a nuisance to everyone. Just the runt of the litter...


	4. Chapter 4

For what seemed like hours, we stared at each other. I was just sitting there on the floor tracing her eye movements. She then went under her floating down her floating den on sticks and took out a box. I looked at it curiously and sniffed it to try and identify what it was. She took out something that smelled familiar. The pendant! I snatched it out of her hands and dropped it on the ground. She reached down so fast that I couldn't react to 'It' s movements. I thought she was going to take it way, but she put the pendant around my neck.

'It' gave me a smile and rubbed my head. I was scared at first, but then a relaxing sensation hit me. Oh the joy I felt. She then scratched behind my ears, which felt even better.'I wouldn't mind if she was my master, I guess,' I told myself .I was so comfortable in the state I was in right now, that I didn't know that 'It' had picked up my pendant to look at it.

She moved her lips speaking in the human language and gave me little grin. Before I knew she had pushed something on the pendant that a shining light cracked through it and it released a blinding light.

My body felt strange every one of my cells started to react uncontrollably. My body started to reshape and I started to ache all over. I started yelping in pain. I took a look at my soon to be master and she just looked at me in fear. Her eyes were as big as apples and she was shaking from bone chilling fear. What was happening?

For some reason I suddenly felt cold, almost naked. My body was in a different state right but what state? My head was in just a mix of things and I couldn't see straight.

"So...exhausted..." I managed to whisper. Before I knew that I was speaking in the human language, I blacked out.

I was suddenly in a large black space and started to panic. But then a little bright light was at the end on of this black space. I started to walk towards this light and the light continued to get brighter. Before I knew I was looking up at the ceiling, in my masters room.

"Wh-Who are you?" a voice asked.

I turned to find the voice from my master. Her voice was so reassuring, but she sounded a bit frightened.

"U-umm...I-I'm Celina," I answered politley.

Suddenly I noticed my voice had changed and I started to panic.

"Wh-what happened to me? Where am I?" I stammered.

I lifted my paw, but where there was supposed to be a paw was acctually a human arm. I yelped in fright and looked at the rest of my body. Where did my tail go? Where was my fur? I began to feel more scared than ever and something wet had overtaken my face. It was coming from my eyes and I couldn't make it stop. I kept doing for about ten minutes, until I felt something on my head.

When I looked up, I saw it was my master giving me a rub on my head and the same gentle smile had given me earlier that day. I didn't know why but I had an urge to go to her and feel safe in her arms...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know, its so sad T-T. Well anyways, what is above me is not (NOT) yuri or anything so don't get the wrong idea or anything. But if you ppl want me to change anything just tell me.


End file.
